Problem: What is the least common multiple of 16 and 8? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(16, 8) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 16 and 8. We know that 16 x 8 (or 128) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 16 until we find a number divisible by 8. 16, So, 16 is the least common multiple of 16 and 8.